


all the variations

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam aren't exclusive; Kurt's with Blaine again too, long-distance, and he thinks that Adam should have someone else too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the variations

They’re hanging out in the NYADA student union after hours, sharing a couch outside the coffee shop, and it’s what they do, they  _go_  here, and so are a bunch of other boys who go here too.  Kurt never would’ve thought of school as a place to meet people before, but apparently in New York everything is different.  Adam’s been looking at a boy in a bright green shirt and purple beanie, and Kurt’s annoyed at his lack of  _motion_.

“Go talk to him.”  Kurt pokes Adam in the shoulder.  ”You can do it, I have faith in you.”

Adam laughs.  ”You do know I’m not afraid of talking to people, right?  Like,” he reaches out for Kurt’s hand but Kurt pulls it away to hide in his pocket instead, “I was pretty persistent about asking you to join my group, wasn’t I? Back in the day?”

“Three months ago does not count as ‘back in the day.’  And I was reading your poster.”

“And you had just sung very impressively at the Winter Showcase,” Adam says, nuzzling into his hair, and it’s very sweet and he’s never going to stop enjoying it but Kurt still pushes him away.

“Stop flattering me, finish your coffee, and go get his number.”

Adam sits back, and says more seriously now, “I really don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’d rather spend time with you.”  Adam shrugs.  ”If someone else catches my eye, sure, whatever.  But I don’t feel the need to be looking.”

Kurt sighs unhappily.  He’s trying to be fair to everyone, he is, and it’s frustrating that somehow he still can’t feel that he’s doing a good enough job.  ”I’m in love with someone else, you know that.”

“I know,” says Adam.

“But you won’t believe it,” says Kurt.

“I do!” Adam exclaims heatedly.  ”Listen.  Kurt.  I know, I get it, you can barely go two hours without talking about him, it’s pretty clear that you’re in love.”  Kurt’s taken his hands out of his pockets again (there’s no space for them there anyway) and Adam brushes his fingertips over the back of one.  This time Kurt lets him.  ”I’m okay with it.  We’re not exclusive, remember?”

Echoing back Kurt’s phrase, and he feels the tug of a smile on his face.  ”I just worry,” he says, and turns over his hand to capture Adam’s fingers, “that you need me more than I need you.  Or something.”   _And that doesn’t turn out well,_  he thinks,  _I have a whole fall and winter of heartbreak to teach me that now._

“I don’t really need you,” says Adam, reassuringly, “I just want you.  And it’s fine.  I’ll find someone else later, I think.  But for now, I’ve got you, until your boyfriend comes.”


End file.
